Little Girl
(Main voice since Season 21) Georgia Denney (Alternate voice since Season 21, main voice until Season 21) Jennifer Darling (occasionally used in the 1998 episodes) Tress MacNeille (occasionally used in the 1999 episodes) Ofra Haza (Hebrew) (1995-2000) Shira Naor (Hebrew) (2000-) Mercedes Sampietro (Latin American Spanish and Castilian Spanish) Saki Fujita (Japanese) Beata Harju (Finnish) Valérie Karsenti (French) Xuxa (Brazilian Portuguese) Rita Blanco (European Portuguese) Elisabetta Spinelli (Italian) |Age = 34 |Status = Active |Friends and Relatives = Little Guy Dr. Beanson Moctor Glaceon Dr. PBS Green Bob |Enemies = Santed Sailor Gangster Sailor Gree Guy Pingux2012}} Deborah Željko "Little Girl" Gunpanow, better known as Little Girl, is a major character in Greeny Phatom. She could be described as one of the first female characters in Greeny Phatom. Little Girl is Little Guy's sister. She is mainly voiced by , with alternate voice acting by Georgia Denney, who was the main voice until Season 21. Her first appearance is Sergente Beanson and the Gang, where she said about the episode being longer than this. She also told the off-screen Chicken Man to scram. Her first major appearance is The Official Lip Dub, where she had a cameo having a conversation with Little Guy, until Santed Sailor interrupted the conversation. Santed Sailor pushed Little Guy and Little Girl down. She has had a stint as a werewolf, and various stints as a girlfriend (one was listed on the original Little Girl page, the HiddenMario GP Wiki's dump may have it). Little Girl's creation When studies were conducted around Robert's idea, it was found to be lacking female characters. Robert Stainton immediately contacted a team of character designers lead by Robert's animation idol, Gene Deitch, in Prague to help him create female characters. The first character created was Little Girl. Little Girl became the only Greeny Phatom character marketed to young girls. Little Girl, at first, was not meant to speak, but it wasn't until when James Clayton met Georgia Denney and hired her as the voice of Little Girl that her character truly began to take shape. Other voice actors Little Girl was voiced by Crystal Stainton in Greeny Phatom Kart. In the cancelled episode "Crossing Around The Railroad", which is included in the Cancelled Episodes disc in the Greeny Phatom DVD Pack from Mill Creek Entertainment, her voice, unlike most episodes, is slightly higher than usual, because the sound crew was messing around and pitched up her voice. In the Hebrew dub of Greeny Phatom she was voiced by Israeli singer, actress and international recording artist Ofra Haza, but after Ofra died of AIDS-related pneumonia in 2000, the dubbers quickly recast her with voice actress Shira Naor. In the Japanese dub of Greeny Phatom she is voiced by Japanese actress Saki Fujita, who is best known for voicing Hatsune Miku. In the Finnish dub of Greeny Phatom she is voiced by Finnish-born actress and filmmaker Beata Harju. In the Brazilian Portuguese dub of Greeny Phatom she is voiced by Brazilian television presenter, film actress, singer and businesswoman Maria da Graça Xuxa Meneghel, more commonly known as Xuxa. In the European Portuguese dub of Greeny Phatom she is voiced by Rita Blanco, who also voices Little Guy. In the Italian dub of Greeny Phatom she is voiced by Elisabetta Spinelli, who was the Italian dub voice of Pippi Longstocking. Gallery Little Girl (Paint.NET sketch).png|Little Girl (HD) Little Girl (Redesign).png|Little Girl from Season 2 - Season 19 Little Girl sketch.png|Old sketch of Little Girl by CoinHunterCameron12 LittleGirlFirstAppearance.png|Little Girl's First appearance in August 1995 Towel.jpg|Little Girl and Little Guy from Pilot pitch Little Girl.png|The Season 1 design of Little Girl, created by James Sharp. Little_Girl_and_Little_Guy_as_babies_(PLEASE_REDO!).png|Little Guy and Little Girl in early 1981. Little Guy and Little Girl as middle school kids.png|Little Guy and Little Girl in 1994. Little_Guy_hugging_Little_Girl.png|Little Guy hugging Little Girl. Trivia *She is the very first female character to be created. *She has four designs, one used in the Pilot Pitch, another used in Season 1, one used from seasons 2-19, and a new design used from Season 20-present. *Little Girl is known to have various plastic surgery sessions. *She "squeezed her hair into her bow" from seasons 2-19, according to Return to 123 Greeny Phatom. *Georgia Denney used her Helen Henny voice in the original recording sessions of the pilot pitch for Little Girl. *Little Girl is a cyclist, as revealed in Greeny Phatom The Movie. *She is often called "My little Deborah-pie" by her grandparents. *She is roommates with the Beansons. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main characters